


Inevitable Conclusion

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus gives Harry a wand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



> Written on 11 April 2012 in response to [accioslash](http://accioslash.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _girl!Harry/Severus: inevitable_.

Severus came out of it relatively unscathed, however scarred, and spent the aftermath of the war recovering in the house he'd prepared for himself. Potter came out of it altogether changed, having lost both his scar and his bits. She spent the aftermath of the war learning how to pee sitting down and refusing to see anyone. It was almost inevitable, then, that Molly tracked Severus down as soon as he made his existence known.

"Headmaster, Severus," she said, "surely there's something _you_ could do for Harry?"

Molly had always been kind to him, but Severus hadn't thought to be Potter's saviour after discharging his duty to him. _Except that now he's a she_. It was appalling, really, and not something that Potter should have to face alone. "I'll do what I can, Molly, but I make you no promises."

Getting through Potter's wards and into Grimmauld wasn't difficult. What was, however, was seeing the lovely young woman that he had become, especially when she opened her eyes and looked at him standing over her bed.

_Lily's eyes . . . in James' face. Merlin_.

"You're alive!" Potter exclaimed. "How?"

"Under the circumstances," Severus replied, "shouldn't your wand be in your hand? I did intrude, after all."

Potter crossed her arms. "I don't have a 'wand' anymore."

"So I see. Would you like one? That is to say," Severus corrected himself, flushing, "would you like yours back?"

Potter stared at him. "I can't have it back. I died."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm pretty sure Mum's protection is gone, so when I was able to come back, I came back as everyone begins, as a girl. At least, that's what my research seems to support."

"I see." Severus sat down on the edge of the bed. "So you intend to hide for the rest of your life? There are worse things than being female."

Looking pointedly at Severus' trousers, Potter replied, "You certainly don't seem to mind it."

From their last Occlumency session, Severus knew that Potter knew he didn't mind, so he didn't prevaricate. "I've always found you . . . attractive."

"All things considered, that's creepy as hell, Snape."

"And yet, there's still no wand in your hand."

Severus gasped as Potter took hold of his.

Stroking him, Potter replied, "I knew if I waited long enough, you'd come to me."

"I couldn't possibly . . . take advantage of your . . . condition."

"Then I'll take advantage of yours."

Having made the expected protestation, Severus succumbed to the inevitable.


End file.
